


[SD]天气预报

by laskyy47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, In a long and cycled dream, M/M, both memory loss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 旧档。在一场循环的梦里，两个人都失去了记忆，而Sam先于Dean想了起来。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	[SD]天气预报

Sam背靠着墓碑醒来，额头浑沌地疼。此时正下着雪，他的右手扶过后脑勺，再反手撑着冰冷的石碑缓缓站起。Sam Winchester，他身量高大，穿着正式，胸口别着银光闪闪的荆棘鸟，他不应该出现在深夜的墓地，他为什么会在这里？

Sam不记得了。

但他又确信自己什么都没有忘记。他转身，去用手指触碰那石刻的墓志铭，一个字一个字读了下去，确认这只是个陌生人。Sam脑袋还有点晕，他低下头去，注意到身下的雪因为沾染了他的体温而变得泥泞，离他不远处还有一处浅坑，已被积雪埋尽了，边缘处残留的血液逐渐在他眼下消失，一大捧鲜艳的玫瑰花被扔在附近。

是他眼花了，也许那不是血液，只是，只是一片无意落入雪坑的鲜红花瓣...可Sam却忽然产生一种强烈而悲痛的后怕之情，令他想要用颤抖发红的双手去掘开坟墓，去确认底下没有埋着一个和花瓣同样鲜艳的人，这感情激荡到他全身上下，他开始发抖，大脑和心脏一起发着抖。

就在这时，他回忆起一句自己说过的话，就在这里。

“...D...”，一个名字，“是因为...你已经死了吗？”

脑海里模糊的白光仿佛正在眼前，一切晃动着，丰满爱笑的嘴唇一张一合，Sam用尽全力去捕捉耳朵听不到的东西。

“不，正因为我还活着。”

他还活着。

一切安定下来了，通体的寂静贯穿过Sam的全身，记忆融入潜意识的冰川，Sam缓缓直起身，环顾四周，他唯一剩下的感情只有荒谬，远处车灯的光让他知道他至少还带了个代步工具。

Sam决定把这一些置之脑后，他没有受伤，钱包和手机还在，几天后他要飞往欧洲的大学去做演讲，没道理在这里逗留，他迈开步，得益于显眼的身高，他迈开的步子总是特别大，注意力也总是放得特别远。

但他就是，还注意到近处有一捧花。

一捧玫瑰，几乎每一支都是同等的大小，同样恰到好处的开放程度，看得出是被人用心挑选的。它掉落在雪地里，但雪水没有让它失去它的娇艳。

这场景该死的眼熟。

Sam感到有点嫉妒。

有人会给死人带玫瑰花，而即使是给死人带的，依然还这么用心。

有的活人，可能临到死都看不到的用心。

那捧玫瑰花最后被扔到了车后座上，在温暖中，花束上融化的雪沁湿了坐垫，Sam Winchester拨弄着方向盘，对着后视镜打了个哈欠。这世界上没有保护爱车协会，没人会来向他嚷嚷他弄脏了他自己买的车。路灯不停闪过车窗，回程中他开始思考几天后演讲些什么，但后来他放弃了，他是最好的律师，他随便说点什么都会是对的，实在不必要浪费时间。

Sam后来发现，那捧花上原先有张卡片，而那张卡片遗失了。

一周后，所有的玫瑰花枯萎的那一天，Sam Winchester只带了随身衣物和洗漱工具，乘上了去往英国的飞机。

2

Sam Winchester走在异乡的路上, 穿着剪裁合体的黑色西装和黑色风衣，他的头发被整齐地别到耳后，别在眼镜腿后面，他连眼镜都是黑色的。他走路的时候并不四处张望，但四周的人们却望向他，他感到有些人在下意识地躲开，就像透过他冷硬的躯体，那群陌生人依然可以看出他的本质一样。他的情感缺失，他承认，但他只是单纯地无法动情，单这样就使他成为一个如此明显的异类吗？那世界上可有太多的异类了。Sam又想起从墓地捡回的玫瑰。

演讲安排在大学内部，充满历史的校园没有得到他哪怕一点的流连。他在思考谁会来，思考演讲结束后的欢迎宴会，思考把酒液灌到他人嘴里，他也许会有新的客户。

Sam就站在高高的讲台上开始了他的演讲，自然有人在录像的，他是Sam Winchester，但在他讲到人的追求与情感时，他注意到更多的昏昏欲睡的学生们也举起了他们的手机，他并不在意这一点。就在这时，有人推门进来。

如果你身处Sam这样一个俯瞰全场的视角，就不得不注意到这个人；如果你注意到这个人，就又不得不注意到他充满魅力的眼睛。

Sam的演讲卡壳了一瞬间，但他很好地掩饰过去了。他的脑海里自然而然地涌现出一个名字，Dean。当然是Dean，除了Dean，谁还会这样突兀地出现在他脑海里，而不会引起任何的疑虑？

他的记忆好像一瞬间补全了，他忽然就有了童年和家庭，而在那之前他从未为自己过去的空白而感到不对劲。Sam想起他为了不成为一个人类社会的“异类”而计划出的那场青少年的逃离，他感到有点口渴，于是下意识吞咽了口水。他的嘴只是机械性地在讲话，讲那些他背过无数遍的话，可他的眼睛却装作漫不经心地瞟过Dean，看他同样精致的穿着，看他衬衫上最上面的纽扣，看他脖子上挂着的那个戒指…戒指！Sam恨恨地移开了目光。

演讲结束了，Sam离开的时候，没有看一眼Dean，但他们的肩膀撞在了一起，在稍显拥挤的人流中。衣物摩擦之间起了静电，在这种潮湿寒冷的早春时节，可如果不是静电，还能是什么力量让他的Dean回头看向他呢，他的注意力从来没有离开过。

Dean侧过身子，看了他一眼，短短的一眼，然后就又扭过头去，Sam觉得他的扭头太过仓促了，就像是一个陌生人的扭头，他想呼喊一声，但忽然想到，如果他不是Dean…

他最后还是追了上去，递出自己的名片——Sam Winchester。

“我注意到你听了我的演讲，有任何，任何法律上的问题，你都可以找我。”

是否太殷勤了些？Sam盯着Dean每一个动作，盯着他略带怀疑不解的眼神，Dean似乎认为这是个搭讪了，他最终礼貌地微笑，“我会的。”

他不会。

Sam如此了解Dean，哪怕是这个陌生人一样的Dean，他不会找他。

Sam也得到了一张名片，他在看到Dean的名字时欣喜若狂，那是Dean！

但并不是他的Dean。

Dean Smith。

3

Dean Smith回到旅馆的房间，随手把收到的名片扔到桌上。像他这样的人，从不曾缺少过别人递过来的名片和爱意。他脱下外套，解开衬衫的纽扣；他去洗澡，让热水打在他的肌肤上；他刷了牙，剃掉了胡渣；他躺在床上，让脸埋在柔软的枕头里。旅馆黑白条纹的墙纸和富有品味的挂画包围着他，他却无法停止想一个陌生人的脸。

Dean失眠了。

空调吹得厉害，模糊的天光透着窗帘渐渐氤氲到房间的每一个角落，Dean的脑袋终于开始陷入将睡未睡的朦胧境况，他的身体仿佛也身处泥沼，温暖，潮湿，稍稍带点发霉的气息。他盖着毯子，另一个人的躯体覆盖着他，湿热的呼吸就喷在他耳朵后面，他用鼻尖和毛绒绒的脑袋亲昵地蹭着Dean，用稍微有点瞧不起他的声调叫他的名字，但Dean知道那声音是假装出来的，他们的感情太浓重，不克制伪装，那就什么都说不出来了。Dean熟悉这一套，他于是也转身喊他的名字，用一样独一无二的叫法，“...”。

“哈啊...”，Dean忽然惊醒了，他出了汗，惊疑不定地喘气。空调嗡嗡地响。

还是那个房间。

Dean吞咽了一下，缓慢地撑着坐起来，心跳一时间仍然无法平复，他用他金绿色眼睛无焦距地扫视着房间，浴巾扔在地上，窗帘缝隙里的光正照在沙发上的公文包表面，房间的桌面上有一张名片。

房间的桌面上有一张名片。

Dean的眼神定住了。

他起身好快，动作漂亮迅速得像只敏捷的猎豹，可他的行动却终止在半路上。Dean尴尬着，在原地犹豫了一会，他光着脚，没穿拖鞋，踩在宾馆暗红色的木地板上。最终，他还是迟疑地踱步到桌子旁，名片就好好的在那里。

Sam Winchester。

Dean的思维停顿了一瞬间，他下意识摩挲着胸前的戒指，他不是第一次见这个名字。

从他成年开始，通常总是噩梦过后，床头总会有这样一张破旧的卡片，上面总写着，“给我的Dean，爱你的Sam Winchester。”，可他除了卡片，什么都没有收到。

Bobby以为是跟踪狂，而Ellen认为是附近的精神病，只有天真的妹妹Jo，她总说是他某个浪漫的追求者。

Dean谁也没有听信，但他把所有的卡片都收在一起，仿佛那样就能拼接成另一个Dean。

戒指是伴随着上一次的卡片一起出现的，如果真的是一个追求者，那他一定向他求婚了。

Dean忽然感到有些愤怒。

因为Sam Winchester，一个折磨他这么久的梦魇，居然就这样普普通通向他献上了他的名片，他一点也不神秘，也不像是什么奇异的超能力信使，他看上去，他看上去...很棒...

4

同一天晚上，Sam睡了个好觉。

他梦见了那些猎魔的岁月，Impala引擎的声音，那当然难以忘却，他很久没见过黑美人了。他在梦里看见Dean缓缓在摩挲车上两个人的刻字。是的，Dean，是的，两个人，和他童年时很不同。梦里他们在一直一块，两个人都成年了，披星戴月地跑在广袤的大地上，一直这样跑了很多很多年。Sam醒来的时候，几乎以为那才是现实。

也许那就是现实，毕竟Sam拿不准他的记忆。他披上衣服，下床喝了口水，捧着杯子走到窗前。天色才刚刚发白，而Sam已经在思考如何在新的一天见到Dean。他昨天已经搜索过Dean Smith了，有对恩爱的父母，美满的家庭，有着完美的学历，管理着世界知名的公司。Sam觉得这有些过于像自己的梦想了，但谁也没法真的知道，没了family business的那些责任和重担，Dean的梦想又会是什么样子...

也许就是这样的。

Sam停止继续思考这个问题，他托人——知名律师也有那么点好处的——问到了Dean的行程，他过来出差，签些合同，他会在三天后离开。看，Sam Winchester总会是个有准备的人。

而当Dean在搜索框里打下Sam Winchester大名的时候，首先出现的是他的黑粉团。

这不是他第一次搜索Sam的名字。世界上有无数个Sam Winchester，Dean不能确认这就是他的那个，但的确是离他最近的那个。Dean理解黑粉团，正如他理解那人给他名片时那通身的气派和无法被忽略的讨厌目光一样。至少他从黑粉团得到了他所需要的一切，时间，地点，行程安排，Dean吹了个口哨，这得称之为胜利了。

“一份鸡肉沙拉。”

Sam进门的时候，正看见Dean在窗边点餐，低沉的音乐让他从早晨开始就为之兴奋躁动的一切渐渐平静下来。

他努力想让自己有点策略，因为Dean出现在一个离他工作处这么近的地方实在算是个意外，尤其Dean昨天还去听了他的演讲。Sam点了一份沙拉和一份派，他小心地坐到了Dean的对面，看着他优雅地用叉子将食物送到嘴里。Dean的每一根睫毛都那样安静，一动不动，他的目光垂着，看也不看Sam一眼，那几乎不是Dean了。

Sam的心，却跳的越来越快，他几乎想跑出去大哭一场了，即使这个Dean是这么像一个上天安排的礼物，又出现在离他这么近的地方。他强忍鼻酸，将放着派的白瓷盘轻轻推到Dean鼻尖下面，一样一点声音都没有，就像Dean终于抬头看他时那样。

“你记得我吗？”

Dean看了看眼前的派和远处的沙拉，亲自用手给他们换了位置，“我认为这样才是比较好的礼物。”

Sam觉得自己已坐不下去了，他无法忍受这个...这个明明和Dean长得一模一样，却完全相反的Mr.Smith，这让他连平日里会有的满腔的抱怨，都没有一个真正的去处。感情缺失的大律师有一天也会面临无法发泄感情的窘境，Sam这才意识到，他所谓的“平日里”，只不过是一场梦里，当他偷窥Dean时，会恰巧与Dean那双俏皮的眼睛对上的梦里。

他近乎狼狈地掩面走了，因为再不走，他就会在一个陌生人面前失态。可是后面却传来桌椅急切碰撞的声音，“等等！”，Sam回头，看见衣冠楚楚的Dean快要绊倒在桌布上，他双拳紧握着，看到Sam的眼神后才恍然大悟地赶紧松开。

“我...咳，我的公司有一些法律问题想要询问你。我想我们最好约个公开的时间。”

公开的时间？Sam沉默着，一言不发地抿着嘴，是这个Dean整理好仪容后走到他身边，摊开他的手掌心写下电话。笔迹留在了有点汗湿的手心，Dean处在惯常的高度抬眼看他，说实话，也没几个人能有机会从这个角度看到Dean的神态了。

“打给我。”Dean顿了一下，“那是私人电话。”

Dean离开了。他们刚才的动静惊扰到了一些顾客，到处是窃窃的语声，Sam不管他们，他神情恍惚地坐回到了原先的位置，桌布曾因Dean的动作而曳到地上。Sam望着眼前的桌子，Dean自己点的那份沙拉已经被吃得干净，他为他点了一份派，那份派...那份派...

Dean Smith拿走了那份派。

Sam开始思考他梦里的Dean是否有这么细腻的观察力，他惊讶的发现事实是有的，他是个顶好的猎人，注意得到一切风吹草动。可即使是这样优秀的注意力，也比不过他在观察Sam的时候，他对于Sam状况的了解永远那么及时细致，远远超过他对于他自己的关心。

Sam不知道此时自己究竟是什么心情，但他透过铁质的反光，隐约看到了一个被餐具扭曲了的笑容。

5.

Dean Smith发觉Sam Winchester是个有点神经质的人。

他像是个会随时在公共场合哭出来的小姑娘，他的情绪变化的实在太快，让人摸不着头脑。Dean在想Sam和别人做爱的时候，是不是也是前一秒还在拍着身下人的屁股骂着脏话，后一秒就哭着吐露爱语再射出来，他想象Sam的精液从...

Dean进了浴室。

他出来的时候，将浴巾随意地一抛，又重新把戒指挂上自己的脖子。手机静悄悄的，似乎在他洗澡的这段时间屏幕都不曾亮过，Dean自己按亮了它，在Sam Winchester相关的视频底下发表了自己厌恶的评论。

这时候，他才想起那份可怜的派，距离它出炉，已经过了整十二个小时。Dean犹豫着尝了一口，当然已经很凉了，可是甜蜜的味道依然富有存在感地蔓延在口腔里。这是会让家庭圆满过又缺失的人眷念的，温暖的，思念的味道，他想不通为什么Sam Winchester会选择给他这个，又在他拒绝以后发那么大脾气，毫不给面子地转身就走。

也许Sam没有一个圆满的家庭？Dean想，并不是每个人都像他这样幸运。

他上网去搜索，连黑粉团都不清楚Sam的家庭情况，不过所有人都说他没有结婚，因为这是Sam Winchester在每次演讲都会强调的，是他最强烈的个人标签。这样的人估计也不会求过婚，Dean垂着眼安静了一会，他想他今晚不会做梦了。

又一次十二小时后，当Dean在清晨刚刚睁开眼睛时，他收到了一条短信。

短信上描述了附近的一个小镇，地点写了某个汽车旅馆（Dean没想到这会是知名大律师的品味），时间不明，但Dean觉得是现在。

他什么都没有带，他抛弃了豪华宾馆的一切，坐上异国的火车，去往一个破旧的汽车旅馆。

Dean不是很习惯火车，颠簸的座位，隆隆的声音和窗外飞逝的乡野景象，这些当然都可以在汽车上被体会到，可是当你在火车上时，一切都不同了。Dean要了杯酒，他摇晃着玻璃杯，忍不住开始在车厢里踱步，他生长的环境允许他害怕，允许他软弱，也允许他做梦后再实现。他最近的所有梦都是关于Sam。

多少个深夜，轮回着死亡后，人不能不对醒来时枕边固定出现的爱语不动一点情；更何况这个Sam有着让他如此恋恋不忘的一张脸。

3点45分，火车到站。

下了车，Dean有点迷茫，他叫了车，小小的车载他到了破旧的旅馆。这该死的Sam Winchester，并没给他房号，他要闻着花香打着喷嚏在寒风中等一下午吗？

就在这时，Dean听到了音乐的声音从某个房间传出来，他并不是摇滚乐的狂热粉丝，但他总能下意识识别出摇滚的声音，任谁都没法不对伴随自己成长的音乐记忆深刻的。他向着那里走去，在那间房间窗外看见里面的人正在忙着准备些什么。

“...Sam？”

头发因为劳动而显得随意凌乱的男人转过身，对着Dean露出一个意料之中的笑容。窗户是打开着的，风从室外吹入室内，碎花窗帘飘动起来，Dean用手掖住了窗帘一角。

Sam走过来，双手随意地扶着窗框。他们之间并非什么都没有的，他们之间还有风，还有头发丝，还有Sam黑色的眼镜，但他们之间确实没再有什么能阻隔他们的手指碰到一块去。

“Dean。”他笑得和这乡下的风一样爽朗，“我等了你一会了。”

6.

Sam来到这里的乡下，准备了盐，霰弹枪，圣水，小刀，各类木桩和假ID，他发现自己对此得心应手。他也没有忘记如何像个傻瓜一样自己用随身听做个EMF，当然也没有忘记通常情况下使用EMF的那张明亮的脸。他开着摇滚乐，在他期待的人刚一出现，就及时转过了身去。

“嘿，Dean，你得进来看看这些。”

两人打过招呼，他帮Dean开了门，他倒是希望Dean大大咧咧翻过窗户，不过这是个穿着西装的，刚从遥远的地方过来的Dean。这个Dean走到床边来，皱着眉头张了张嘴，最后斟酌着说，“你...你就是邀请我来在英国打个猎？”

“额...不，不是打猎...但也差不多，跟我来，你会明白的。”，Sam的解释近乎是手舞足蹈了，他显然处在极度激动的感情中，直到他发现Dean正安静地看着他，脸上的表情很久没有变化。

这时Sam才意识到，Dean Smith是渴求着其他东西才来到这里的，他原先以为Dean的到来是理所应当，如今发觉并非如此。

“我会跟你去的。”，Dean这么说。

“我只有一个条件。”

Dean在叙述他这个条件之前让Sam等了好一会，他远远望着外面的乡野，那让Sam觉得这个条件一定和他来之前想好的不同。

“我想要一份你的签名，就写，Sam Winchester。”金绿色的眼睛望回来，“我跑了大半天，可别说不行，Sammy。”

Sam因Dean一时兴起叫出口的称呼而动了动喉结。

“真不知道你还是我的大粉丝。”

“哦！我可是对你的所有黑历史清清楚楚！”

想起网上的黑粉团，两个人心照不宣地一起笑了，空气又重新流动起来。谁都不会真正在意网上的人怎么说，但它的存在于此时确是个不错的调和剂。

“所以...”，Dean随意捡起一张床上的假ID，冲着Sam挑眉，“天才，我们要拿着美国的FBI证明在英国境内执行什么特殊任务呢。”

Sam在这里找了一个案子，他觉得或许是亡灵作怪，他们当然不会真的傻到拿着FBI证明上门，他们装作是一对好奇的记者，谈话谈到一半，英国本地的调查人员就来了。

Sam拉着Dean躲好，Dean显然是个合格的适应者，他已经投入进来了，正在研究那简陋的随身听，“不知道为什么，我不想嘲笑你改造机械的技术。”

那是对的，不然就是在嘲笑你自己了。不过Sam没有说出来，他注意力更多放在其他的事情上面。

那是Dean故意放低后的声音，像轻柔的羽毛一样，挠得Sam想抓住些什么来掩饰自己心跳的异常，他于是抓住Dean摆弄随身听的右手。Dean停了下来，仰着头安静地张大眼睛瞧他，他的睫毛密密的，柔软地卷翘起来，或许比他放低的声音更为致命。Sam不再看他，他假装注视着那EMF的红光，“看到这个了吗？”，Sam拉着Dean的手前后左右地摇摆，“我们得上楼。”

“信号会更强。”两个人一起悄声说。

一些都是静悄悄地进行，Sam不想打扰到英国本地的监控机构，而Dean不想让别人打扰到他们。他们一直隔着闪动的EMF牵着手，直到昏暗的阁楼上才放开。

“所以我们现在不仅是伪造身份，还要动别人的私人财产喽？”

“相信我，这是为他们好。”

“你应该说这是人生体会不到几次的违禁冒险，这样更有说服力。”

不管怎样，两人还是行动起来了。Sam迈着步在阁楼上四处巡游，但他注意力大半还是放在Dean那里，他在想，这一切的经历近乎是自己梦境的复制了，为什么Dean还是没什么反应呢？为什么当Dean见到Sam没有像Sam见到Dean一样明了一切？

Sam的记忆碎片一点一点回来，每隔一秒，他都是一个完全不同的Sam，那意味着，每隔一秒，他对他的Dean的感情就会加深一分。可是Dean，他眼前的这个Dean，显然并非如此。

Dean看上去可真专业，他对于这些东西总是熟练地特别快。“Sammy！”，Dean潜藏在窗户后面，发出猫叫一样的轻声呼唤，“那群人走了，他们去哪里？”

Sam走过去，从Dean身后往外面张望，他思考着本地猎人离开的方向，不确定的说，“也许是墓地。”

“他们快你一步，我们的侦探游戏要输了。”

Sam脑海中闪过英国猎魔组织的记忆，他纠正Dean，“不是侦探游戏，Dean，不是游戏，这是在拯救别人的生命。”

“哦？从上帝手里吗？”

“不，从一些黑暗的东西手里，鬼魂，吸血鬼，女巫，半神...我们是在找这些东西，对抗这些东西。”

Dean在他眼前沉默了，他发觉Sam说话的语气不像是个玩笑，因此他也鬼扯不出另一个玩笑来揶揄，但这一切和他接受到的现实的教育远远不同，所以他沉默了，Sam就在对面紧盯着他，似乎一定要他发表什么意见演说一样。

Dean于是岔开话题，“我们要不要跟去看看？”

Sam望着闪动着红光的EMF，同意了Dean，不过他强调，“也许我们还要再回来这间房子。”

7.

Dean望着眼前做示范的身影，同时感到一丝面对未知的恐惧和想要冲破胸膛的感动和勇气。他看出Sam不像是通常那个示范和教育别人的人，他这一身间谍或者佣兵的本事是跟谁学的呢？没听说过他有什么了不起的家庭背景或者参军经验。

那通瞎话，Dean能找出无数的理由来反驳，但他不知怎么却想要相信Sam，他猜长个大高个子和一张极具欺骗性的脸就是有这点好处，让人不太想怀疑你。

他们尾随着前面的人，Sam是个野路子出身，Dean看出来了，可前面那些人，接受的却是极其专业统一的军事化训练，他们动作之间干净利落，同样的侦查方式和制式装备，Dean觉得惹火他们绝对会是个极具危险性和挑战性的行动。

果然是一片墓园，前方的人在黄昏和夜晚的交接时分闯了进去，用什么东西迅速掘开了墓地，Dean忍不住抬头看Sam，这可有点过火了，但却发现Sam正在看着他。

“你...”，Dean不知怎么有点磕巴了，他有点不知所措地向右上方转了下眼睛，似乎只有这样他接下来才能继续注视着Sam，“我们是来阻止他们的吗？”

“不，Dean，如果没有他们，就会是我们在那里掘墓。”

“哦，这可真是太好了，一天之内我在异国犯了三门甚至更多的法律，还是和一位明显熟知法律的大律师在一块。”

Dean直起身子，Sam连忙也跟着直起来，“相信我，我们真的是在帮忙。”

我们，Dean咀嚼着这两个字，Sam之前也总是用这个作为主语，我们捕猎黑暗，我们拯救他人。

“我相信你。”Dean的声音有点低沉，“我只是...你之前说我们会回到那栋房子。嘿，我会回去看着的，这里就交给你。”

Sam目视着他离去。

没过多久，Dean就后悔了自己的决定，他在犯傻，现在还成了一个人在犯傻。这里晚上可真冷，风从四面八方透到他体内，让他比以往的任何一刻都要清醒，眼前的房子透出暖黄的灯光，这一家人虽然刚刚遭受了创伤，但至少他们现在正聚在一起，一起吃一顿晚饭。Dean思念起Bobby，Ellen和Jo，他又想到Sam没有家人，也许某一天，他可以把他带到自己家去一起吃一顿晚饭，两个人的肩膀碰在一起，就不会那么冷了。

天上的星星被云雾遮掩着，光流动着洒下来，若有若无地映在Dean半边脸上，或许是太冷了，等待得太无聊，Dean忽然想起了今天看到的那一群墓碑，冰冷地屹立在那里，一切都被埋葬在地下，梦想，家人，爱情，一切拯救的意义。人如果死了，是否就没法再和另一个人手臂相碰，肩膀相交？是否就再感受不到最眷恋的温暖？

就在此时，Dean眼前的灯灭了。

Dean屏住呼吸，这可真有点不正常，刚才一家人还坐在桌旁吃饭，他亲眼看着他们在。

也许Sam说的话是真的。风渐渐强烈起来，云雾被吹开，冰冷的星光下，Dean看见那一家四口忽然突兀地出现在窗前，在一片黑暗里他们的眼睛闪着光，每个人都木着脸看着Dean，下一秒，所有的人一起笑了。

Dean吓得后退了一步，但他没有逃跑，他想起Sam给他的猎枪，他亲手帮他挂在背上的。Dean反手摘了下来，冰冷的枪管伴着呜呜的风，让他有种奇妙的安全感。

他定了定神，给Sam发了一条短信。随即，他矮着身，渐渐靠近这栋房子，Dean注意到那家人的视线正跟着他移动，他努力不慌神。

“咚咚咚。”

Dean敲了敲门，没有人应答，所有人都在窗前看着他。

但门却开了，屋内一片黑暗。

Dean呼吸着，他感受过那么多次死亡的痛苦，虽然是在梦里，以至于虽然他不记得任何一场噩梦，痛苦的丝络依然在缠绕着他的灵魂。还有什么会让他害怕？他一呼，一吸，闪身进了房子。

十多秒的寂静过后，枪声响了起来。

8.

当Sam赶到的时候，正看见Dean仰着头蜷缩在角落里，双腿张开的地方垂着自己给他的猎枪。他额头上的血流到脖颈上，弄脏了内里洁白的衬衫。

“我说过我相信你，我说过，对吧？”，Dean边喘气边笑着把猎枪抛过来，于是Sam接住的同时马上转过身给身后的亡灵来了一子弹。他听见Dean吹了个口哨，“你居然没告诉我里面装的是盐。”

Sam举着枪，缓缓退后到Dean在的地方，Dean配合地挣扎起来趴伏到他背上，湿热的液体接触到Sam皮肤的感觉让他恐惧地心颤，Dean给他递过来一个吊坠，“我收到了你的短信，希望你有个打火机。”

Sam当然有的。徘徊的亡灵在两个人眼前嘶吼着燃烧殆尽，两个人谁都没有说话，他们安静地看着这一幕，火光之后是寂静，所有的家具凌乱地倒伏在黑暗中，可怜的一家人看上去一点生息都没有了，就那么躺在地上，但两个人都知道这家人因他们而活了下来。Sam转过头扶住Dean，把他的手臂搁到了自己肩膀上，任由他盛满怀念的眼睛安静地扫视过这一切。

“Dude，不得不说，这比打猎要酷多了。”

“哦，这就是你所有的感想吗？”

“不，剩下的感想说出来，你也许会以为我疯了。”

“你感到熟悉吗？”

“……是的，是的……Sam，你为什么带我来做这个？”

Sam没有回答，他还没想好要怎么回答，事实上，他现在的记忆也依然很乱，他只知道他想要他的Dean Winchester回来，这是他无论如何努力都绝不会出错的方向。

两个人就这样一言不发地回到了旅馆，Sam去找止血绷带和药物，Dean只是呆坐在那里看着Sam走来走去，一种罕见的感情袭上他的心头，一种怀念的薄凉，一种安慰的悲伤，他为了逃避这种感情，就需要酒精或者药片或者性，他可以选择。

“Sam……”

他引起那个大个子的注意了，Sam回过头看他，那种完全不知道Dean将要求什么的疑惑神情，让他怀疑肾上腺和荷尔蒙的联结也许在这个人身上没有起到应有的作用。

“我在想…也许我们今晚可以把两张床拼在一块？”

Sam手上的绷带掉了，着地的时候轻柔地一点声音都没有，只能看见白色的纱布一圈圈重叠在一起。

“嘿，别担心旅店老板，我知道你出庭的报酬都买得起这间旅馆了。”

“还是你觉得你搬不动？哦！小姑娘！你可是比我还高半个头呢！”

重点不在那里。Sam想，脑海中尽是光影交错间Dean流动的肉体，他们两个人光着身子嬉闹，然后亲吻，有时候是在野外，血污沾满了彼此的身躯，有时候就像这样，安安静静的，在一个黎明到来之前。

只是，那都是他脑海中的Dean，Sam不觉得现在会是个合适的时机做这个。

“就只是说说话，哦，Jesus，今天够写成一本书了！”

撒谎。

但Sam走过去，把床拼在了一起。Dean则走过去捡起了纱布，他走动时皱着眉头，他在那屋子里来来回回被摔得可不轻。他比划着，似乎想自己给伤口包扎。

这当然会被制止的，Sam把他扯到了床上去，把他的衬衫和西服一点点解开。那看上去不能要了。有时候，Sam面对Dean的时候，总会体现出他平常体现不出的强硬来，有些是很好的强硬，他用酒精帮Dean的伤口消毒，冰凉的液体擦过Dean身上不同部位的肌理，仿佛不是蒸发到空气中，而是渗入到了他血液里。Dean感受到了醉意，但那些浑然的触感全被包裹在了白色的纱布里。Dean抬眼看着Sam，认真地熟练地为他包扎的Sam，他身上没有绷带，那他有感受到相同的醉意吗？

“Sam，你有受伤吗？”

“我去的时候可就差最后一步了。”

“我不否认那个，但最后的一步总是关键的一步……嘿，Sam？”

Sam看向Dean的脸，包扎已经基本完成了，他便递给Dean一件自己的灰色T恤，Dean正捧着它含笑对望，他想如果所有的亮光都熄灭，此时Sam的眼睛在暗夜里一定会显得特别明亮。于是他去关了灯，回来躺在了靠近门的一边，Sam也犹豫着躺下了。

“你是不是更喜欢我叫你Sammy？”

“不…其实…你知道吗？我小时候更希望别人叫我Sam，那总会显得我足够成熟，我长得足够大了，能做自己的主，能不只是看着别人为我受伤……可是到后来，我只是希望这个世界上唯一能叫我Sammy的人能一直在我身边，我希望我总能确认他就在我身边。”

Dean沉默着，他在Sam的话语中感受到了他不愿意去接受的东西，“…我会是那个人吗？我是说…我是说，我已经叫了你好几声了。”

“……我希望你是他。”

不知为什么，Dean总觉得那句话Sam带上了哭腔，那让他忍不住也在这昏暗的旅馆里流出了泪水，来自过去和未来的不知名的感慨包围着他们，两个人都没有再说话，窗外传来警笛的声音，也许是那家人的事，也许是谁深夜进了急诊，或许更糟糕的，这里马上就要地震了，或者暴风雨，洪水，海啸，火山爆发，而他们两个人就只是在这，面对面躺在了一起，就像是升入了很高很高的高空，尘世的一切喧扰都离他们远去。这时，Sam轻轻按住了Dean的手，但Dean不会走的，Dean永远不会走的，外面再吵，他都会永远安安静静地在这里，一动不动地在这里。

在星光下，两个人就像一起做了一场梦。

9.

距离Dean拿着Sam的签名回到美国已经过了三个月，Sam没隔几天也乘上了回国的飞机。他们两个同时处在梦里他们竭尽全力保护的土地上。Sam又约Dean出来猎魔过几次，Dean每次都会来，尽管每次他都会受伤，Sam也受伤了，他们总是在夜风中感受着伤口的刺痛一起喝酒，Sam发觉他开始搞不清楚，约Dean出来是为了某种再次塑造Dean Winchester的使命，还是只为了那和他一同仰望星空，半梦半醒的时光。他在后者中感到快慰，如果就一直这样下去，即使Dean只是Dean Smith， 他也能感到足够的满足，他累了。

记忆在一点一点的回来，但依然没有一个终止，Sam记起了很多事，但记起的越多，他就越感到还有更多的记忆被忘记，他不确定他是否愿意他的记忆继续回来，但这是他自己也无法终止的过程。他已经想起Dean死去了几次，甚至是他本不该知道的短暂的几次；他也想起了自己死去的记忆，那时候，他像是漂浮在灵魂的海上，听得见最深处Dean沉闷的哭声，那泪水他从未见过，埋葬在Dean自己也不知道的地方。Sam害怕记忆终止的时候，会是他不愿意接受的现实。

第二次猎魔的时候，Dean曾问他是否长久，持续地做过一件事，Sam否认了，不知在何时何地发生过的记忆可不能作为一个证据。他开始怀疑那些记忆究竟是从哪里来的？是真实发生过的，还是只是一场梦和幻想?如果所有的细节都是真的，那他现在，这个作为律师的Sam Winchester，又是从哪里来的？Sam感到无助和迷茫，可是听到他的回应以后，Dean只是沉默，然后用复杂的眼光看着他。

后来，Sam买了一个照相机。

新一次猎魔的时候，那时他正坐在教堂门口等着Dean，他在Dean迈腿下车的时刻照下了他的侧脸，他身后是天边的斜阳，他的影子随着教堂的影子向后拉长，他还没有看向Sam，他在看着他的路，避免一脚踏到路边的蒲公英上。

他们也一起照了相。那些照片是现在的Sam喜欢翻阅的，像是一个漂浮的联系，联系着他的现在和未知的记忆。

除了猎魔，Dean也约过几次Sam，都是去他工作生活的城市。但Sam没有去，不知怎么，他害怕看到Dean的样子，看到他在这里现实生活中的样子，光想象已经足够令他害怕。Dean Smith是个独立，自律，优秀的经营者，他在这里不对什么上瘾，不对什么依赖，他是健全，自由地生长起来的，无论缺了什么，他总能找到方法继续向上生长，Sam为这样的事实感到恐惧。

Sam拒绝了许多次，每一次他都觉得，下一次Dean不会再邀请他了，可是总有下一次，看来哪个Dean都是这么锲而不舍，仿佛每一次来自来自Sam的打击都不算是个打击一样，小军鼓一样的Dean，越打击他，越能发出愉快的声响，这声响总是跟随着Sam，维系着他，让他在现实与记忆相悖的时候不那么寂寞。

Sam放下手中的啤酒瓶，他的手机亮了，上面是Dean的短信，再次约他去宾馆见面，那是一家富丽堂皇的大宾馆，Sam远远望着Dean所在的城市的时候，总能看见它的轮廓。理由还是一如既往的希望探讨一些关于公司的法律问题，祈求知名律师给予一点小小的建议。太拙劣的借口了，自从记忆开始恢复，自从Sam再度回到这片大陆的时候，他已经整三个月没有出过庭，没有再思考过一丁点法律问题。真奇怪，他记忆中的自己也是热爱法律的，可是后来也竟完全放下，乃至一点都不再提起，想来一定是因为他把全身心放在了更重要的东西上面，正如他如今找到的一样。

Sam拿起手机，眼前不知怎么出现Dean皱着眉头，逐字逐句斟酌着给他发短信的模样。

也许这几天他真的喝了太多的酒。

Sam回复Dean，“好。”

10.

Dean Smith没有见过Sam为他，为他们拍的那些照片。

相反的，他有一箱子的告白卡片，每一个上面都写着爱情，写着他的名字和Sam的名字。现在这一堆东西上面放的是Sam Winchester的亲笔签名。

Dean对比过了，甚至找专家对比过了，那是一模一样的字迹。

他每次去赴Sam的约时，都想要问他这件事，但后来总以沉默的喝酒和沉默的告别结束，不知怎么，他总是在酒精而不是坦诚中找到更多的乐趣。他不知道Sam Winchester对他们这无聊的约会怎么想，Dean怀疑除了猎魔时Sam的肾上腺素曾因危机而波动过以外，剩下的一切对他而言都是静止的。但对Dean来说不是，如果他依然什么都不说，什么都不问，那他最后一定会选择结束掉这段无始无终的打猎关系，他们甚至连炮友都不是。

这天是个阴天，Dean想起他第一次和Sam去猎魔时那个晚上的星星，那是多么晴朗的一天，连晚风都那么像一个人的呼吸，今天就不是了，今天是沉闷的，躁郁的，压抑着的水汽弥漫在空中，随时都可能变成一场雨兜头泼下来。

他率先来到了订好的宾馆，他打开门，目光在室内巡游了一圈，不知为什么他忽然想要回过头，就像那里会有一个人陪着他一起进来一样。Dean定了定神，这是一间大床房，他走了进去，想要部署些什么，但所有的东西宾馆都为他们贴心的准备好了，所以Dean只是手足无措地站在那里，他是空手来的，没有任何东西他能用来武装这间屋子。

他们约在六点见面，Dean还思考能一起去吃个晚饭，但Sam一直没有来，六点没有来，七点没有来，八点也没有来，Dean一直等到了九点，九点，天完全黑了，外面已经下起了大雨。Sam就是这时候来的，他似乎没有预料到Dean还会等在这里，就像他一贯不愿意承认Dean事实上是很有耐心的一个人，但或许在内心深处，他是知道Dean一定会在这里的，可他还是拖了三个小时才来。

“律师的文书工作总是这么辛苦哈！”Dean率先冲着Sam笑了，他拍了拍身侧的床铺，示意Sam坐过来，Sam于是来了，他们似乎没有不说话不靠近的理由，他们上次还一起去狩猎一个吸血鬼的巢穴，怪物颈边的热血淋了两个人一身，不是什么好体验，只是回想起来总会让人会心一笑。

Sam坐了下来，Dean闻到了一股剧烈的酒气，他想Sam的迟到总算有了个理由，他的沉默也有了理由，Dean于是放轻了声音，“我去给你找点热水…”他的话音未落，Sam已经拿住了他的手，“…我看见你死了，真正的死了。”

Dean啼笑皆非，他挣脱了Sam的手，那本就没用什么力气，“在梦里看见的吗？相信我，我也经常梦见这个。”说话间，Dean已经用浴室的热水打湿了毛巾，他回来在Sam身边坐下，用毛巾为他擦脸，他的脸上有汗水，还有雨水，他用手握着Dean擦拭的那只手，依然只是轻轻地握着，并不妨碍Dean的一切动作。

“是在梦里，但是是在一个无比真实的梦里。”

Sam回答了Dean，然后又不说话了，只是默默感受着Dean为他擦着脸的力气，他的目光隔着眼镜片，一刻都没有离开过Dean。Dean后来注意到了，起初只是一眼，当他下意识放下毛巾时，他的目光已经忍不住在Sam的脸上闪烁，作为对Sam长久的注视的回应。

这是他订好的房间，这里只有一张床，两个人，外面雨下的那么大，雨声掩盖了一切其他的声响。Dean帮Sam摘下眼镜，这让他们的目光能更直接的胶着在一起，他们的嘴唇也碰在了一起，Dean品尝着Sam嘴唇稍微有点发苦的味道，浴室热水的味道，外面雨水的味道，也许还有那天一同洒在两个人脸上的血水的味道。

Dean被推开了。

他站起身，喉结剧烈地上下动着，那些梗在喉中已久的话终于忍不住被释放到空气中，“为什么不直接拒绝我？”

Sam没有回应，就只是看着他，像个木头人一样，连转动一下眼珠都不会，至少那样Dean还能知道眼前的这个Sam是个活人，是个有感情的活人。

话语压抑不住地蹦出来，Dean语速渐渐变快了。“你为什么要来？哈？别说你不知道我什么意思。你又为什么一直找我？…为什么偏拉着我不放？给我发些莫名其妙的短信？在我以往的人生里一直给我那堆可恶的卡片？你以为我为什么，为什么一次又一次陪你去猎魔，为什么忍受你塑造我所有的爱好，为什么眼巴巴在这里等你，即使知道你好像只是在想一个完全不同的人，为什么…Sam，Sam Winchester，你难道看不出来我对你…你难道看不出来我爱你吗？”

梦里的Dean不会这么对他说的，两个人也许会交流一个默契的眼神，可事实就是爱情从来不会被从他们两个人嘴里说出来，Sam终于意识到他要回应些什么，他不能再这样漫无目的地坐以待毙，可是他刚一张嘴，就仿佛有锤子撞击着尖锥撬动着他的脑门，他大叫一声，倒在地上。

“Sam！！”

Dean焦急的声音包裹着他，Sam感到自己被很好地接住了。所有接收到的没接收到的记忆都一股脑地涌现出来，他看见一堆人围着Dean的尸体，所有认识的人，Cas，Rowena，Bobby，甚至于God，他们围着这尸体，用尽了一切办法都无法挽救回来的尸体，这时，一个人提出了一个建议，在场的最强大的人。

来自Dean的哽咽声模糊了，所有的一切融化在光谱里，在这里，Sam既看不见，也听不见，Dean的皮肤，温度，音色，感情，全部变成了一种东西，就是那种东西围绕着Sam。他这时才想起他失去的是两层的记忆，来自梦里的，和来自这里的。

Dean站在他的面前，对他说“正因为我还活着。”但他并不是说完那句话后死去的，后面的话已经没有了任何声音，甚至也快没有了任何图形，因为Dean正在他的眼前流失一切的生命力，他在消失，但Sam，他和Dean讲过那么久的话，那么多年的话，他从生命的最初讲出的单词就是Dean，Sam不需要那些也能知道他的哥哥正在说些什么的。

“我会再找到你。”

这不是Dean在这边的第一次“死去”，每一次都在他想起自己是Dean Winchester之后。Sam在墓碑群中醒过来的那一次，正是他向Dean求婚之后，那次他另辟蹊径，想用另一种方式让Dean成为一个Winchester。

后来，Dean就在那片墓碑中消失了，消失前他们正如此刻，他们接吻了。

头痛，耳鸣，一切症状开始从Sam Winchester的身体中消退，既然他已经想起了一切。来自Dean Smith的声音渐渐清晰起来，他抱着Sam的脑袋，已经带上了哭腔，Sam应该安慰他的，考虑到不管是哪个时空的他都早已不再正面向Sam展现他的悲伤，这是个难得的机会，Sam张开双臂，轻轻回抱住Dean。

“你找到我了。”

11.

他们在房间里，就这样安静地拥抱了好一会，有时候能互相栖息在拥有熟悉安心的味道的肩膀上，是让人不愿意去用任何事打断的。Sam抱着他的Dean，感受到他在他的怀里渐渐放松，因担忧而急促的呼吸平稳了，他的身体不再颤抖，肩膀放了下来。

Dean微微挣扎了一下，就离开了Sam的怀抱。他站起来，回过头去用手抹了把脸，这才又能和Sam面对面。他并不看着Sam说话，语声还稍微带着些沙哑。

“太晚了，我要回去了…哦，Sammy，今晚你可以留在这，我已经付过帐了。”

“Dean！”Sam叫住了准备离开的人，但他还没决定好要说什么，似乎无论说什么都会是错的，他眼前晃动着Dean在梦里和在这里死去时的样子，同样的一副面孔在现实和虚幻之间变换着，他完全无法集中注意力。

“外面在下雨…”Sam恳求着，但他不知道自己该做些什么。最后，他只能机械性的递给了Dean一把伞，那是宾馆里早就准备好的。

Dean看了他一眼，低着头轻轻笑出了声，“我可是开车来的。”尽管如此，他还是接过了伞，门被轻轻地关上，这声音被小心地控制住了，不会惊扰到Sam凌乱的长发下混乱的思绪。他从床上捡起被Dean摘下的眼镜，捧在手里默默看着，在Dean的意识要飘离身体的最后一刻，God对Sam提出了一个提案，他还有机会让Dean消散的意识和记忆重新聚合，但是人的灵魂和意志，是连神都无法完全控制在自己手里的东西，如果Dean的灵魂已经无法挽救地走向死亡，“Sam Winchester，你觉得你还能做到连这个世界上最强大的人都做不到的事情吗？”

Sam看向门口，门又被人粗暴地打开了，那张脸和记忆中他看着的那张毫无生气的脸完完全全重叠在一起，Sam把自己的一切都投入了进来，投入了Dean既未前往天堂也未前往地狱的不知飘荡往何处的意识碎片里，他正是在这里活着，如今也只在这里活着，完全依靠Dean对他残存的记忆活着。

他站起身，走了过去，Dean手里的伞掉到了一边。

“外面在下雨。”Dean眼睛一眨也不眨地注视着Sam。

Sam盯着雨伞尖下快速聚集起的小水滩，他知道的，外面在下雨，但Dean既不想要雨伞，也不想要坐车，他就在这里，那么急切地扑到了Sam的怀里，两个人拥吻着，啃噬着彼此的嘴唇，让彼此急促的鼻息喷吐在一块，一同烧灼两个人相互连接的地方。Dean被Sam推到了墙上，力气大得让他的脊椎刺痛，Sam用双臂抱起他的大腿，把他的身体压迫弯折在墙壁和他的肌肉之间，他们仍然在接吻，彼此舌尖卷曲缠绕，占有着对方的口腔，连他们的牙齿都没有地方放，这一战斗直到世界的末日都不会停止，Dean发出呼吸不畅的嗯唔声，于是Sam放过了他一瞬间，他们的鼻尖还挨蹭着，双方胸膛都起伏地像是剧烈火焰下的风箱，Dean喘息着垂下睫毛，而Sam抬着头，抿着唇，目光坚定地盯着他看。他们在这短暂的瞬间注视着彼此，让两人眼中的绿色融化成一种，然后用更激烈的方式再度亲吻在一起。

两个人互相摩挲着彼此的身体，都急切地想把对方的全部衣服一口气脱掉，Dean在帮Sam解他的皮带，而Sam已经把Dean的裤子扒了下来。他迅速而粗鲁地润滑了几下，就将自己的阴茎放入了Dean的身体，那使得两个人在同一时刻呼吸不畅。Sam捧着Dean的臀部抽干着，Dean的双腿悬空，脚腕盘在他脖子后面，谁都没有对这个费力的姿势提出异议，因为Dean喜欢Sam进到他身体里那么深的地方。他自己的性器因为剧烈的动作蹭在Sam的腹肌上，弄得两个人肚子上都湿漉漉的，Dean觉得自己就要完结在这里，他化成了水，或者是火，完完全全融入到Sam那边去了；Sam也变成了水或者火，两个人就这么失去了形体，飘荡在无上无下无前无后的宇宙里，只有自己身体里那不断抽插着的那根阴茎才证明了他们是Sam和Dean。“Sam…Sammy！”Dean被操射的时候含着泪叫喊出声，身体软了下来，Sam似乎很喜欢Dean射在两个人身上后无神的样子，他温柔地回应着他的呼唤，轻轻浅浅啄吻着Dean小小的雀斑，他臀部的动作慢了下来，一直慢到他边走边干，把Dean干到床上去的时候。他是紧紧抱着Dean射精的。

完事以后，Sam就摊在Dean身上，用手轻轻磨蹭Dean的胸膛，对着他的乳粒吹气，Dean痒得笑了，用手梳理Sam汗湿的头发，他仰视着天花板说，“前一小时我还在想你一定是不喜欢我。”

“我表现得是没你那么明显，不过说我对你没感觉那就太过分了。”

“嘿，你可是一边把我约出来，一边却总躲着我，你得感谢我这样都没被吓跑，不过我还是不理解你对我的态度。”

Sam抚弄Dean皮肤的手停止了，他支撑起来，从上而下俯视着Dean慵懒放松的笑容。

“你要开始为自己辩解了吗？”

“Dean…”Sam考虑了一会才继续说，而Dean只是静静地，微笑的看着他，他还沉浸在他们完美性爱的余韵里。

“我有一件事要跟你说。”

12.

“我想求你帮我做一件事情。”

Dean笑他，“就现在我们两个光着身子躺在一块的样子，看来你说什么我都会答应你的。”

Sam张了张嘴，似乎也知道现在不该说什么煞风景的话，他泄气地笑了一下，眼睛只敢细细数着Dean的睫毛，“我想去验证一件事。这件事得请你帮忙...说实话，就像你帮我猎魔那样简单。”

“哇哦，那可不是件简单的事，不过我应付得来的。”

“好，我之后会给你寄来一些东西，你得帮我埋在...就埋在你觉得最安全的地方。”

Dean眨了眨眼，在他身下轻轻点了点头，Sam情不自禁再次低下头去吻他，他的脑袋低下去就再没抬起来。

Dean在亲吻的间隙睁开眼，正碰上热热的眼泪挨上他额头，他刚想帮忙擦去眼泪，就被Sam顺势紧紧抱住，“Dean...”，他这一声，罕见的柔软绵长。

“我真希望我这么做是正确的办法...我相信你。”

无论是哪个你。

在Dean告别Sam返回工作后的第三天，秘书敲门告诉他门口寄来了陌生的快递，上面写着“one part of Winchester”，询问是否确定是安全可以接收的包裹。

Winchester...

Dean一下就想到了那天临走前Sam反复向他寻求确认的眼神，那下垂的眉眼，他想从Dean的承诺中汲取他所需要的一切信心。于是Dean确信，这包裹该是他所答应好的责任。

而Dean没想到的是，不是这个包裹，而是很多个包裹，每一个都从不同地方寄来，最后一个则是无名无姓，来自一个公路边的邮局。他最后全拿回了家，一起堆在门口，Dean则靠在沙发上，皱着眉思考哪里是他认为最安全的地方。

好像这世界上并没有这样一个地方一样。

Dean摇摇头，烦恼到走投无路时，好奇心忽然滋生蔓延出来，这些盒子里会装着什么？Sam可没禁止他打开，也许他遇到了麻烦，一场更危险的猎魔，也许他正是用这种方式来恳求Dean的帮忙。

他回头注视着那些箱子，它们忽然就变得可憎起来，似乎散发出一种Dean先前没察觉出来的味道来，那味道和下水道，尸体，硫磺，血液以及烧干的石头联系在一起，令Dean感到紧张。

令他忍不住打开了其中一个。

Dean已经和Sam认识了三个多月，他们一起的足迹遍及全国，他们一起开车，喝酒，战斗，他们拆下自己的绷带为对方包扎，在黑暗中给彼此上药，用双手抚摸安慰着对方。

他们更不止一次地躺在同一张床上，用另一种方式爱着对方那温暖又灵巧的手。

箱子里出现的，正是属于Sam的那一只手。

13.

Sam刚开始意识到这件事，是与Dean做完爱后的贤者时间。

那时他所有的记忆刚刚回来，脑袋里爱意恨意执着悲伤混杂在一起，又随着两个人的精液一起被清空出屋房，Sam忽然想到，如果他是在Dean的意识里活着，他真正自己的记忆全被打磨成一根根极细的丝线，飘飘荡荡放风筝一样挂在Dean消失飞散的其他意识里，那么是什么让他想起了这一切，让他拥有了有些只有Dean自己才知道的往事的记忆？

是Dean Winchester，是他的视角，是他想让Sam重新明白这一切。

想到此处，Sam激动得哭出来，他的Dean还活着，他的Dean在想他。

他已渐渐明白了自己的作用，一棵大树枯萎了，倒塌了，所有叶子纷纷离开，那是Dean，而Sam是另一颗，无比接近的大树，他过来，覆盖住Dean同他共同经历过的一切，他用自己的意识吊着Dean的意识，让那些飘落的树叶悬停在空中，晃晃荡荡，周而复始。

没跑远，却终究没再直接回来。

Sam觉得他知道自己该做些什么了，也许他应该让Dean知道自己是个Winchester，也许不该，那不是重点，重点是树在倒塌，它迷迷糊糊活在Sam构建出的温泉里，误以为Sam的就是自己的，一旦想起自己是谁，自然会再次倒塌，因为真正的Dean Winchester正是这么一个破碎的局面，谁也救不了。

关键是温泉，不该是温泉，温泉并不是最终的解决办法。

Sam保持着这样的想法，微笑地切掉了自己的手脚，他坐在自己买好的轮椅上，用仅余的右手在旅馆的登记簿上签了名。

敲门声突兀地响了起来。

Sam怀念Dean，Dean会粗暴地脚踢开门，弯下身子揪住Sam的领子，但却只用最轻的力气，就和他会急急忙忙抱Sam去治疗一样的小心。

“门没有锁，你知道我不会方便去给你开门的。”

除了门被踹开，Sam所想象的一切都发生了。

Dean用能刺痛人的悲伤眼神看着他，揪着他衣服的手微微颤抖，他们的神经系统不知怎么连接在一起，害得Sam仅余的右手也微微颤抖起来。

他还是低估了自己面对Dean汹涌的感情的震撼程度。

Dean的声音沙哑疲惫，“我带你去医院，我们还有机会...”

“不，Dean，不，我会只待在这里。”

“这里...”，Dean垂着头喃喃复述，“这里？”

他抬起头，似乎这时才想起他还没仔细看过“这里”，他们第一次同床共枕也是在“这里”，每次猎魔后也是在“这里”，Sam明里暗里望着的方向，也总会是“这里”。他并不在乎什么Dean准备的豪华宾馆。这里，Dean木然转动着脖子，这里不过是一个破旧，肮脏，散发着霉味的小旅馆，桌上扔满了快递的盒子，厕所残留着无数人留下的污渍，水管还在漏着水，床上更是一团乱麻。“这里”，让他既熟悉又陌生，但他从没爱过这里。

“你把这里当做自己的坟墓吗？”，Dean发出声音，水流冲刷在生锈的管道里，“你觉得这里会是我最爱的，我最安全的地方？”

他最终发出低沉的嘶鸣，“你究竟想要谁...”

“Dean”，Sam看着他哽咽，“Dean Winchester。”

“Winchester...”，Dean注视着Sam伤口处的白色绷带，“你就是为了他做...做了这些？你想通过伤害自己得到什么？”

“Dean，这一切是为了你，我只是想你...”

“我不是他！”，Dean忽然大吼一声，“我是Dean Smith，你是，你是犯了什么病要这么对你自己，要幻想出一个，一个...”，他一副无法忍受，要哭出来的表情，睫毛激烈颤动如同Sam的心跳，“如果你非要...如果你愿意，我可以变成一个Win...”

“别！”，Sam赶紧打断他，他用唯一的右手拉住Dean的手，“别说出口，现在还不能说出口...”他放松下眉头，从下面遥遥望着Dean无所适从的悲伤的眼睛和抿起的嘴唇，不忍心再用同样的话题冲击他的心灵，“你答应好我的事情，那并不是结束，我想你该猜到了。我还有其他的，剩余的部分，就在这个房间里...”

Dean摇着头，缓缓蹲下，反握住Sam的右手，“就算你不愿意我被冠上...那个你甚至不让我说出来的名字，为什么你不可以变成一个Smith，为什么我们不可以就这样活在一起？”

Sam微微扯了扯嘴角，“那么为什么你依然让我是一个Winchester？”，他透过眼前Dean的身体，注视着世界深处无法割舍的灵魂，“你还拥有着一个Winchester，我却只有一个Smith，从一开始这就不公平。”

他沉默下来，Dean也沉默了，似乎知道不论如何Sam也不会改变主意，也许他已经在思考使用一些强硬的方式。

Sam的右手沉着地加大了力气，那让Dean重新看向他的眼睛，那么决绝而坚定，那么一种需要被尊重的，罕见的，Sam的神情，“我现在还不能向你解释理由，但我要你杀了我。”

“杀了我，然后分开我的尸体，把它们埋到每一个你觉得安全的地方去。”

“...你觉得我可以做到这个？为什么？”

“因为我爱你。”Sam松开手，他还想用这只手再次触碰Dean的脸颊和嘴唇，“因为我相信你，我相信你爱我，无论是哪个你。”

Dean似乎被Sam这豁出一切的表白触动了。

“因为我相信你不会让我就这么死去，你会让我依旧活着回来，因为你能主导一切。”Sam停顿了一下，“我知道，你冥冥中知道我没说错。”

他冲着Dean微笑了，“带我回来，我等着和你再见。”

“你再说一遍...”Dean不忍心再去看Sam的表情，他扭过头，闭起眼睛，“我就答应你。”

“哪一句？”

“你说我爱你...”

“我爱你，我爱你，Dean。”

Dean的腰上别着一把刀，Sam于是欣慰地闭上眼睛，Dean，身处绝望却总抱着一线希望的他的Dean，他是准备好一切才来的。

Sam忽然想到在这个世界兜兜转转的那些记忆，每次Dean总能碰到他，那是当然的啦，这里总是阳光明媚，有一次，Dean就在他面前睡着了，边睡边叫着Sammy，那是那一次的Dean第一次那么叫，Sam当然是感到惊喜，他抑制不住地微笑，还想凑过去吻吻Dean，没想到，没想到这个Dean根本就没有睡着，他在Sam亲吻他的时候笑着睁开眼睛，嘴里还含着一颗苹果糖，一颗被舔得愈发通红的苹果糖，一颗好甜好甜的苹果糖...

这一刻，Sam好像再次吃到了那颗苹果糖。

14.

Dean怀抱着Sam的头颅回了家，其他的一切被埋在他们曾一起猎魔过的大大小小的城镇，只有这一个，充满了彼此的，混乱的，不知是谁的记忆的头颅，让Dean想把它带回家。

他把Sam的头颅埋在童年的后院，小时候他在那里搭建过长长的汽车赛道，手里握住遥控器就好能掌握了全世界，后来那些玩具都找不到了，Dean选择去做一个世俗意义上功成名就的领导者。

他没有打扰他的家人，悄悄而来，悄悄而去，只临走前看了一眼，那时他的思绪也是混乱的，说不清是怀念还是悲伤。

直到他回到家里，推开门，来到卧室。

Dean把Sam，一会对他说不记得一会又对他说记得的Sam为他所写的那些充斥着爱语的卡片，就藏在自己的床底下。

所以如果他看见一个无数纸片拼接成的一米九多的大个子弯着腰坐在他床上，也就不应该吃惊了。

奇怪的纸人见到他便直起了腰，每一小片都被空调吹得飒飒作响。

“说点什么。”

“我不知道该给你一拳还是过去拥抱你。”

纸人笑了，虽然他五官模糊得一塌糊涂，但Dean清楚地看见他笑了，他所有被爱过的证明一起向他张开怀抱，“我知道你绝不会给我一拳的。”

“是的...”，Dean走过去，把头埋在纸做的肩膀上，意外的舒适和温暖，抹去了一切关于断肢残臂的不好记忆，当他说到第二个“是的”的时候，纸人的肩膀湿了，Sam发觉纸人也有些好处，他对于Dean的眼泪能这么敏感，不会再被他骗过去了。

他轻轻拍打着Dean的肩，“你做到了。”，声音温柔得像是在哄着自己的宝贝入睡，“我们做到了。”

他握住Dean的肩膀，让两个人的身体稍稍隔开一段距离，“现在，我们需要做到更多。”

“你在说什么？”

“我在说...我要变成你的一部分，非抽象意义的。”

Dean用发红的眼睛看着他，“如果你是说我需要像个食尸鬼一样吃掉你的尸体...”

“不，不，”Sam纸人被搞的有点无可奈何，“当然不是这个...你让我回来了，这证明你还能做到更多，你得...允许我完全变成你。”

“如果你完全变成我...”，Dean迷茫了，“那你呢？”

纸人脸上浮现出神秘的微笑，“你也就完全变成了我。”

“不，这太荒诞了，说实话你现在这样，已经够奇怪了，但你说的话还要更...”

Sam打断了他，“如果不，那就意味着你会完全死去，也就意味着舍弃了一切来到你这里的我也会完全死去。”

“等等，等等，我现在还是一头雾水，你不觉得你该先向我解释这所有的一切吗？”

“好，事实就是你死了，我为了救你，来到你所有记忆基本都消散了的脑袋里，用我的意识来维持你勉强活着，并且你一旦想起一切就会重新死一次，而唯一拯救你的办法——相信我，我尝试过很多种了——就是让我们的灵魂融合在一起。”

Dean愣住了。

“你一定是在开玩笑...”，但他没有说下去，自残不会是玩笑，自杀不会是玩笑，他眼前这个诡异的纸人和所发出的Sam的声音也不会是玩笑。

一个玩笑，他自己的死亡呢？那是玩笑吗？

Dean的声音忽然低沉了下去，“也许这一次也不行，也许我们会就这样一起死在哪里，你考虑过吗？”

“Dean”， 他需要Dean正视他们的一切，“你会放任我舍弃生命也想救你做出的这一切努力吗？”

“……我不会。”

Dean沉默着，他目光注视着前方，想象眼前的每一点洁白的纸片都变成纸飞机，能载着他们持续翱翔，永不坠落。

“我们会成为什么？”Dean顿了一下，“你知道我只想和你一起活着。”

Sam发现Dean似乎有点不对劲，是每次他在这里死亡时的那种不对劲，他骤然意识到，Dean已经开始承认他是Dean Winchester了，他在消亡，又一次消亡，他们必须加快动作了。

“我不知道，但我不害怕我们会变成的东西。”Sam长吸了一口气，“Dean，你在害怕什么？”

Dean从脚腕处开始变得透明，这透明渐渐向上蔓延。

“...我怕你后悔。也许...也许你会失去你最重要的，自由的意识。”Dean看向Sam。

“不，Dean，你怕你不值得。”

“可是你值得。我愿意。如果你曾怀疑过我想对你付出的一切，那现在你该知道你错了。”

空调似乎一下子变大了，所有的纸片全部被风刮着出了窗外，就像Dean想象中那样，纸飞机，或者更好，是白鸽。它们逐渐飞远，但Sam还留在这个房间里，他的手还残留在Dean的肩膀上，他的声音还能温柔地流入到Dean的耳朵里，搅入他的脑壳，那感觉似乎他们已经开始融合的过程了。

“你记得你让我对你讲的话吗？”

“...我爱你。”

“是这个，Dean，我爱你，不管怎么样，总不会比你死掉，我死掉更差了，真的。我相信了你的爱，所以我现在又站在了你面前；你相信了我的爱，我们也一样会一起站在某个未知的未来面前。”

Dean隐约觉得，那话声已经被风吹到了他耳畔，而他脖颈上的血管也已变得透明，他想，透过他的身躯，还能看得出Sam原先的样子吗？那可以吻他，抱他，被他亲吻，被他抚摸的，曾经温暖的肉体。

“让我进入你。”

Dean猛然闭上了眼睛。

风停了，梦碎了，一切尘埃落定。

在另一个地方，所有人都围着他们，盯着他们两个苍白的脸，但Dean和Sam的眼睛就只是闭着，眼珠一动不动，只嘴角上因缓缓浮动的微笑延伸出一点肌肤的纹路。有人失望了，大声宣布他们死了，两个人都死了；但也有人知道那不是真的，他们还活在另一个地方，只是在场的所有人，再没一个人能跟上他们去，他们快乐地飞走了，那人忍不住亲手抚摸平他手边Dean的老旧衬衣。

他也想就那样不讲道理地飞走。

只可惜，天堂太小，心脏里只容纳得下两个人，和他们跳动的爱情。

*END*


End file.
